the necromancers guild
by shadowdrummer
Summary: the world of the dead can have some interesting twists for harry, but being stuckin it with voldemort can make it even worse.


It has been 5 years since that epic battle Harry and Voldemort had fought their epic battle. He was happy since then, yet missed the world. Harry looked back five years ago and remembered that day.  
  
Voldemort had dumbeldor down and out of commission, and dumbeldor was defenseless, with his wand in the corner and the two underage wizards that he was protecting, Ron and hemoione, were unconscious. Harry had to use that one spell that required a the largest sacrifice possible and an uncanny amount of skill, and it would be able to protect his friends and end voldemort's rule for good. But this sacrifice would be his life.  
  
Harry remembered shouting the words, but then he never saw the beam of light that went strait to Voldemort. He didn't feel pain, just a hole. His body felt hollow and empty. He wasn't in the same place. The sun was shining, but it gave him no warmth. The world was not alive, and neither was he. He could tell it when he first got there.  
  
Harry was sitting, wondering, and pondering, if everyone was o.k. Were they alive? Will Dumbeldor be able to get his wand back before death eaters come? But worst of all, how will his death be perceived? He thought of this at the base of a tree by a river, and there were no other trees in sight.  
  
It is then that Harry sights the movement on the next hill. He runs over to the hill and sees the movement again, on the next ridge, and Harry is wondering what is it that he is following, and if it is dangerous.  
  
When he reaches the ridge, the sight he sees shocks him. One huge tunnel that is probably more than a mile wide, with a tower about 100 feet from the edge, so it would have made an 'O', but there was a hole inside that one, and so on, until there was one tower that was higher than the edge of the hole in the center, and on the top, was a sphere.  
  
And there were holes all around this pit, and everyone had a ladder. Harry, his curiosity sparked, had quickly gone down the ladder. When he finally reached the bottom, he could only follow a tunnel, where the rocks were glowing natural yellow glow, like the kind a firefly has.  
  
At the end of this tunnel, he reached an extremely wide street, and it curved. When Harry looked up, he realized where he was, but he had never realized that this pit had been a mile deep. He crossed the street and went to the next archway when a large wizard came got in the way and said, "you can not pass".  
  
Harry quickly asked "And what lays beyond here that I am forbidden to pass"? The guard stared at him a little bit and started to laugh and then said "Either you are really stupid, forgetful, new, or more than one of those three"  
  
Harry's temper sparked and he said, "My name is Harry Potter and I am new here. Both of my parents were wizards and I am one too, but both my parents are dead"  
  
The guard started laughing even harder. "O.K., you can pass, because you look like James and because u r not much of a threat this far out, but let me remind you of three things. One is that you are also dead, and another is that just because they are dead doesn't mean they aren't wizards. Finally, I am just letting you pass since you are not that much of a threat to our society this far out, but other guards won't let you by so easily." And he disappeared.  
  
Harry for the first time felt joy in this world. He would be able to see his parents again. They were here, and he would be able to see them again! He started to run to the next gateway, and a new wizard appeared, a little nicer dressed, so obviously of a higher class. Harry was the one who talked first this time.  
  
"I no I am trying to get to the Class 3 area, but do you by chance no what class Lilly and James Potter are."  
  
The guard quickly looked at him and sneered, "they are so high a class, that you would have no hopes of reaching them, for they would never even be allowed to speak directly to a person who is second class."  
  
Harry asked, "but still, how far away are they from me?"  
  
The guard simply replied, "They are one of the two families of spherical class, and only their family and people of the 18th class can speak with them, even though that is not their choice but the citizens."  
  
Harry the answered quietly, "I am their son, Harry."  
  
The guard stared at him in the eye for a minute, and then said "My lord, I shall immediately run to my commander who will get permission to let you walk freely up there."  
  
Then a gate went down in front of Harry, and the guard ran off. It was 50 minutes later when the guard retuned, carrying a letter. He gave Harry the letter, and commented that all Harry needed to do was show any guard the letter, and that guard should let him pass. When Harry finally reached the base of the final tower, he went to the archway.  
  
The guard said, "What floor my lord?"  
  
Harry replied sharply "the sphere."  
  
The guard gave him a nervous look but did not complain. Harry quickly rose in the elevator, hearing grunts of effort right below him, which mean he was probably being lifted by some large animal. When it reached the end, Harry stepped out of the elevator and the doors behind him closed. He was in a room with a butler and two doors, one on the right wall and one on the left. Harry asked which one led to the Potters and the butler pointed to the one on the right.  
  
Harry ran over to it and pushed open the door, without even knocking. Two guards quickly approached him and grabbed him. After being forced into a position in which he couldn't move, he was taken over and set face down on a carpet.  
  
He heard one of the guards say "Here is some one who has apparently gotten through all the gates, because he looks like class two if you ask me."  
  
Then he heard a cry, which was so recognizable he almost cried, for he hadn't heard his moms voice in so long. He looked up to see his dad standing there, staring at him, with Harry's godfather Sirius right next to James. His mom on James's other side, crying tears of happiness.  
  
Since then Harry had been enjoying the past five years. He was happy for the most part. But he missed Hogwarts and his friends. But most of all, he missed life. He truly missed feeling the heat from the sun, and not being hollow.  
  
After done his looking back on this, Harry opened a book and started to read it on the couch. But then it was like a flash back, except in reverse.  
  
He was lying down when he saw the beam of light leave him, heading away to that one tree by the river where he had first come into this world. Harry felt his mind travel towards that tree, and while doing so, hearing a spell being shouted by a powerful voice into the air.  
  
He opened his eyes, and was instantly blinded by the light.  
  
He could hear the gasps of many people around him. He tried to move his arms, but they were strapped down. But he could tell they were stronger than they had been ever. After a few minutes of squinting, he could see a little bit. When he looked down, he saw the Minister of magic, Fudge, standing with Professor Dumbeldor, and to Harry's left and right was ten people on each side, wearing rich cloths.  
  
All Harry heard was, "Welcome back, Harry", from Professor Dumbeldor before he went back to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke to find he was sitting in a bed, and there were papers sitting net to him on the bed stand. When he stared to read the first page, it was a letter explaining that he was the first in an experiment of a spell potion combination that would bring someone back to life. 


End file.
